1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of pallets. More specifically, the presently disclosed systems, methods, and/or apparatuses relates to a pallet assembly adaptable to be used with a firearm.
2. Description of Related Art
It is generally known to use pallets as a portable platform for handling, storing, or moving materials and packages in warehouses, factories, or vehicles. Generally, pallets are constructed of comparatively soft wood and typically consist of three or four stringers that support several panels or deck boards.
Items are typically placed atop the deck boards and the loaded pallets can be moved by forklifts or by mechanical or hand-drawn pallet jacks.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.